


Albus Potter The Three Years of Azkaban

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Azkaban, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Prison, Prison breakout, Revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: AZKABAN BREAK OUT(FIRST IN YEARS)Last night Scorpius Malfoy was taken from Azkaban. It is unknown if there were any accomplices. Malfoy was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban after illegal use of a time-turner. It is to our beliefs that Albus Potter may be apart of this breakout. Keep an eye out for the boys below.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Albus Potter The Three Years of Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I really liked the idea. Hope you enjoy!

Albus would never go home. The world didn’t deserve him, or did he not deserve it. That was the question he asked himself on days like these. Days where the air was so cold that it froze his bones and dried his eyes. Days that reminded him he was human, and that he was so much more than his family name. Days like these that reminded him where Scorpius Malfoy was stuck for the next seven years.

He had never met a dementor, but he was told all about them. They were cold, much like his father, and they consumed all happiness. That’s where Scorpius was stuck. In Azkaban. It wasn’t fair to him, not at all. The blame was put on Scorpius, not Albus. He watched as his only friend was dragged away by aurors, aurors who were commanded by his father, to a place much too cold and much too depressing for a fourteen-year-old.

It had been three years since that day. Albus had never forgave his father. It wasn’t for his own good, it was to keep the Potter name clear. It was to keep them apart, and they both knew it. And as soon as he graduated, he ran as far away from his family as possible. And here he stood, a small town with two gas stations and limited restaurants. And Scorpius was still in Azkaban, being punished for something he didn’t do.

The Slytherin finally understood what Voldemort had once said. There was no good or evil. Only power. And his father was abusing his power, abusing his power as the savior of the wizarding world, his power as an auror, his power as Harry Potter. The windows of multiple cars shattered, a sharp burst that bought Albus back to Earth. His father had power, and so did he.

His eyes went to the broom at his side, the fastest out there. He borrowed it from James. The handle was smooth, and it was weather protected. Just what he needed. Albus had the power to save Scorpius, and he was going to use it.

The next morning, a news article appeared in the Daily Prophet.

**AZKABAN BREAK OUT**

**(FIRST IN YEARS)**

Last night _Scorpius Malfoy_ was taken from Azkaban. It is unknown if there were any accomplices. _Malfoy_ was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban after illegal use of a time-turner. It is to our beliefs that _Albus Potter_ may be apart of this breakout. Keep an eye out for the boys below.

The prophet was torn in half, and Albus threw it into a fire. Next to him sat Scorpius, who had bags under his eyes and hair matted to hell. The borrowed robes were too big on him, and his skin was paler than ever before. But he was out, and to Albus, that was all that mattered.

“We’ll get our revenge sweetheart.” Albus whispered, grabbing the tired boy’s hand, “For everything.”

Blue eyes met green, and Scorpius gripped his hand, “I know. But we need to wait… for now.” His smile was weak, “Partners in crime?”

“Always.”


End file.
